Stargate: SpecOps :1 In Two Minds:
by WriterLad
Summary: New series. Lieutenant Matthew Nathan has his diplomatic skills put to the test when his team-mate Lieutenant Brian Lawrence has his body invaded by a dying Tok'ra and the Tok'ra insist that he remain with them instead of with the SGC. Please R&R.
1. Confrontation

Chapter 1: Confrontation  
  
P4Y-227  
  
"Dial it up!" Screamed Major Gina Harris, she had to scream over the noise that was all around her. She stumbled as the ground next to her exploded, losing her footing and falling flat on her front in the wet muddy ground. Quickly she spun around, looking up to check on the situation.  
  
There were a lot of bodies, lying where they fell in a pool of their own blood. Jaffa were advancing on them, them being the four members of SG-17 and the remainder of the Tok'ra cell they had encountered on the planet. There were dozens of them, coming down from the forest where they had encountered them. Her team had already been pushed all the way back to the Stargate.  
  
Harris felt a tug on her arm as her second in command; First Lieutenant Matthew Nathan tried to help her up. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up; bending over again to retrieve the P-90 she had dropped. She looked across at the DHD and saw Second Lieutenant Brian Lawrence dialling in the sequence to get them home. As he finished the Stargate sprung to life and she felt a lot better, knowing that it might be possible for them to go home.  
  
"Get the Tok'ra through the gate, Nathan!" Harris shouted to her team-mate, who nodded in reply and set off across the battlefield. She looked across and saw her other team-mate, Master Sergeant Shawn Sanderson, ducked down behind a large rock that was taking a lot of fire. She was about to him to order covering fire when she realised that he had a large hole in his chest which was gushing out blood.  
  
"Fuck." She muttered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nathan felt a rush of air past his face and saw a flash as a blast from a Jaffa staff weapon shot past inches from his head. He didn't stop running towards the Stargate, though. He felt a surge of adrenaline go through his body as he realised how close to death he just came, and sped up towards the Stargate.  
  
He jumped straight up to the top step of the steps that were leading up to the Stargate, ignoring the others. He turned around and looked down on the situation, seeing Major Harris trying desperately to hold them off by herself and the Tok'ra desperately making a run for the Stargate.  
  
"Alright people, let's go! Come on, this way!" He started shouting at the Tok'ra, motioning for them to head for the Stargate. As they reached the steps Nathan grabbed their arms and hurried them up and through the shimmering pool that was the wormhole.  
  
His attention was taken away by a large explosion in the middle of the advancing Jaffa as a hand grenade detonated there. The surrounding Jaffa continued forwards however and in the middle of them Nathan could see a woman, dressed all in white.  
  
"Oh shit." He muttered to himself as he looked down at her, he didn't recognise her but he knew what she was. He quickly pulled out his sidearm and began to run down the steps.  
  
"Bri!" He shouted across to his team-mate and friend, Brian Lawrence who had taken cover behind the DHD. He looked across at Nathan. "Help the Tok'ra up then get outta here! I'm gonna help the Major!"  
  
He ran full speed, still running on adrenaline, towards Major Harris to help her before the Goa'uld was on top of her. 


	2. Blame Game

Chapter 2: Blame Game  
  
General Hammond's Office, SGC  
  
Lieutenant Nathan rubbed his temples as he sat behind the desk of General George Hammond, the commander of the SGC facility. The General was sat behind the desk looking over at him; there was a slight look of sympathy on his face. Nathan shook his head and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." He said apologetically.  
  
"It's understandable, son." Hammond said, shaking his head. "Look, why don't you go and get a few hours sleep and we can continue this another time."  
  
Nathan nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir."  
  
"It's alright, son. I know what you're going through." Hammond said as Nathan stood up and headed for the door. As he left and closed the door behind him the door to the conference room opened and a man wearing full USAF dress uniform walked in. He stopped beside Hammond and looked over at where Nathan had just left.  
  
"Do you still think he's up for the job?" The man asked. Hammond looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do." He replied. "However it is my recommendation that we give him some time. What he just went through is no easy thing for any soldier to go through."  
  
"But you still think he is the one?" The man said, sounding unconvinced. Hammond stood up and opened the door to the conference room, holding it open and motioning for the man to leave.  
  
"I do." Hammond said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another appointment."  
  
The man nodded, turned and began to leave via the conference room door. He stopped just as Hammond began closing the door and put a hand on it, preventing its closure.  
  
"We'll discuss this again." He said, there was a slightly demanding tone to his voice, as if he was ordering Hammond. It was a tone that he picked up on, and he simply nodded with an irritated look on his face. The man's lips curled slightly at the edges as he smiled and he let Hammond close the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lieutenant Nathan's Quarters, SGC  
  
Nathan lay on his bed; he was fully clothed and hadn't even gotten underneath the covers. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even bother to close his eyes, he was even trying his hardest not to blink. Every time he closed his eyes, even if it was for a split second, he went back to the planet. The inside of his eyelids were replaying the events over and over again.  
  
Only, they weren't. Not in their entirety, because he couldn't remember much of what happened. His brain felt like it had been melted, hell according to the doctors it almost had.  
  
Was it his fault, could he have done something more to stop what had transpired on the planet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
P4Y-227  
  
Nathan had managed to evade the Jaffa for an hour; he was dodging them while running through a forest that was nearby the Stargate. SG-17 had known that they were coming, of course, but the Tok'ra had given them bad information and now Nathan found himself running for his life.  
  
Right now he was ducked down in a small ditch, as he looked over the top he saw a group of ten strong Jaffa marching through the woods. He ducked back down and cursed his luck. He still hadn't been able to warn Major Harris that the Goa'uld were already here.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lieutenant Nathan's Quarters, SGC  
  
"Fuck!" Nathan screamed, letting out the pain and frustration as he jumped up and put his fist through his mirror. "Why didn't I warn her?" 


End file.
